


Płomień wiary

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Adra Bán (Biała adra) [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Thaos przelotnie na nią zerka, dziewczyna natychmiast spuszcza oczy. W świetle świec nie widać lekkiego rumieńca na jej policzkach. Thaos odwraca się i uśmiecha kącikiem ust, kiedy po chwili znów czuje na sobie jej wzrok.<br/>Wbrew temu, co wielu o nim sądzi, wierzy w miłość, o tak. To jedno z bardziej użytecznych narzędzi, nauczył się tego jeszcze od Woediki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Płomień wiary

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ardent Belief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588644) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean)



> To zupełnie nie tak miało być. Ale wen nie wziął pod uwagę mojego zdania.  
> (Odcinek sponsorowany przez delemgany z Bliźniaczych Wiązów i dialog o trzech powodach, dla których dusze się szukają.)

* * *

 

Gdy Thaos przelotnie na nią zerka, dziewczyna natychmiast spuszcza oczy. W świetle świec nie widać lekkiego rumieńca na jej policzkach. Thaos odwraca się i uśmiecha kącikiem ust, kiedy po chwili znów czuje na sobie jej wzrok.

Wbrew temu, co wielu o nim sądzi, wierzy w miłość, o tak. To jedno z bardziej użytecznych narzędzi, nauczył się tego jeszcze od Woediki. Przez lata nie raz z niego korzystał, bo często dawało efekty lepsze niż jego płomienne przemowy do wiernych i modlitewne uniesienie, które przecież tak łatwo przychodzi mu budzić w ich duszach. Woedika nie jest zazdrosna; jej zależy wyłącznie na mocy i władzy. I dopóki działania Thaosa to właśnie mają na celu, nie interesują jej metody, jakich używa.

A teraz właśnie Thaos musi użyć wszelkich dostępnych metod, jeśli ma pozbyć się Iovary i wyplenić jej herezje, jak to nazywa przy innych. Zresztą, tak naprawdę, Iovara nie ma do końca racji. Owszem, to Engwitanie stworzyli bogów, którzy kiedyś także byli śmiertelni i zachowali wiele swoich przywar z tamtego żywota, ale przecież stali się bez porównania potężniejsi niż jakiekolwiek inne istoty. A jeśli to nie czyniło ich bogami, czy nie dokonały tego lata wiary i modłów? Thaos wprawdzie nie oddaje im czci, a Woedikę szanuje, bo kiedyś była jego królową, ale nigdy nie lekceważył potęgi umysłu, woli, duszy. Tak naprawdę tym, co różni jego i Iovarę, jest tylko dobór słów, jakimi opisują fakty.

* * *

 

\- Eminencjo. – Akolitka z szacunkiem skłania głowę.

Jej dusza płonie jasno jak ognie Magrany. Thaos ma wielu oddanych współwyznawców, ale w żadnym nie dojrzał żarliwości tak wielkiej jak w tej drobnej dziewczynie, która czystą siłą swojej woli dokonuje prawdziwych cudów. Obecny świat nie ma jeszcze dobrych określeń na jej talent; Engwitanie nazwaliby ją duszmistrzynią.

\- Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie dokonać tego, co zrobiłaś – chwali ją Thaos, i niemalże z rozbawieniem patrzy na duszę akolitki, która w tej chwili podobna jest do drżącej kuli światła.

Dotyka tej duszy, delikatnie, lecz pewnie, pozwala dziewczynie zobaczyć swoje odbicie w jego umyśle. Takie, jakie ona pragnie ujrzeć. Pozwala jej poczuć, że jest z niej zadowolony, że jest dumny z tego, jak wykorzystała swój dar. Że zrobiła coś, czego nikt inny nie potrafiłby dokonać, i że Thaos patrzy na nią teraz bardzo przychylnie.

Dziewczyna wierzy, bo bardzo chce uwierzyć. Umysły, stwierdza Thaos, tak skomplikowane, a tak proste.

\- Dobrze się spisałaś – dodaje.

\- Zrobiłam, co musiałam – odpowiada dziewczyna szeptem.

Widzi w jej duszy współczucie dla Iovary, wstyd, że musiała uciec się do kłamstw i iluzji. I determinację, przekonanie, że nie było innej drogi, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich... a także wątpliwości. Które Thaos musi zgasić.

\- Tak – przytakuje z powagą. – Zrobiłaś, co musiałaś. Ja także żałuję tego, co się stało. – Mówi zupełnie szczerze; rzeczywiście żałuje sił i czasu, poświęconych na walkę z herezjami Iovary, sił i czasu, które mogły być wykorzystane o wiele lepiej, gdyby ten problem nie istniał. – Ale zrobiłaś, co było konieczne, i wyszłaś z tej próby zwycięsko.

\- Zaszczycasz mnie, Eminencjo – odpowiada cicho akolitka.

I choć nie mówi nic więcej, to Thaos zna jej myśli. Dziewczyna próbuje je ukryć, ale cóż z tego, skoro on może przejrzeć jej duszę? Ale stara się, Thaos nie może jej tego odmówić. Stara się nie przeszkadzać jego wielkim dziełom swoją małą, naiwną miłością. Gdyby Thaos wiedział, że to tylko przelotne zauroczenie, fascynacja, nie zawracałby sobie tym głowy. Ale wbrew temu, co próbuje tłumaczyć sobie dziewczyna, jej uczucia, choć naiwne, są bardzo silne. I stałe. A że dziewczyna ma wyjątkowy talent, Thaos postanawia zająć się tą kwestią. Osobiście.

\- Chcesz jeszcze o coś zapytać – mówi.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się ze zdumienia i strachu, że została zdemaskowana, że nie udało jej się niczego ukryć. Ale bardzo szybko znów spuszcza wzrok.

\- Nie śmiem.

Thaos uśmiecha się do niej.

\- Gdybyś się jednak ośmieliła  - mówi, cichszym, niższym niż zwykle głosem, nigdy wcześniej tak do niej nie mówił – przyjdź wieczorem do moich komnat. Będę tam czekał z odpowiedzią – zachęca łagodnie.

Dusza dziewczyny na moment rozbłyska oślepiającym płomieniem. To nawet piękny widok, uznaje Thaos. Podobny do płonącego stosu.

* * *

 

\- Usiądź – zachęca Thaos, nalewając wina w dwa srebrne kielichy.

Dziewczyna przysiada na brzegu stojącego przy kominku krzesła; w blasku ognia jej włosy zdają się płonąć. Próbuje powściągnąć ciekawość, ale wreszcie ulega i dyskretnie rozgląda się po komnacie. Kiedy Thaos podaje jej kielich, zaciska szczupłe dłonie na srebrze i pochyla głowę.

Ma ładną, choć nie piękną twarz, i jasne oczy. Oczy, w których lśni blask płomieni gorejących w jej duszy.

\- Czy jest coś, o co chcesz zapytać? W Creitum…

Dziewczyna kręci głową.

\- Nie – odpowiada cicho. – Już nie. – Milknie na chwilę. – Jeszcze nie.

Interesujące, myśli Thaos. Wyczuwa to, z czego ona jeszcze nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jakby echo w jej duszy, popiół, tlący się żar, wspomnienia z poprzedniego żywota. To dusza, która kiedyś może się przebudzić.

\- Żałujesz? – pyta ją łagodnie.

\- Tak. – Dziewczyna unosi wzrok, w oczach ma ogień i równie palące poczucie winy. – Ale zrobiłabym to jeszcze raz.

Thaos uśmiecha się ze współczuciem, którego nie czuje, i zadowoleniem, którego wcale nie musi udawać. Ona nawet nie wie, jak wiele dla nich zrobiła… A on, choć surowy, potrafi być łaskawy dla tych, którzy wiernie mu służą.

\- Niewielu nosi w sobie taki żar jak ty – mówi Thaos z uznaniem.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu sączą wino. W duszy dziewczyny da się wyczuć wątpliwości, ale jeszcze nie jest gotowa do pytań. Poza jednym.

Thaos uśmiecha się lekko, z rozbawieniem.

\- Nie mogę odpowiedzieć na pytanie, którego nie zadasz – mówi, przerywając ciszę.

Na policzkach dziewczyny wykwita rumieniec. Próbuje go ukryć, pochylając głowę tak, żeby włosy choć trochę zasłoniły jej twarz, ale przecież Thaos widzi jej duszę.

\- Czy mogę… Czy wy…

\- Kiedy jesteśmy sami, możesz mówić mi po imieniu – przyzwala Thaos.

To przywilej, którego udziela nielicznym. Tym najbardziej zasłużonym, jak ona. Czasem także tym, którzy dopiero mają zasłużyć się jakimś wielkim czynem – uznanie zasług zwykle odbywa się wtedy pośmiertnie.

Dziewczyna zbiera się na odwagę i unosi głowę. Z bliska jej szare oczy mają barwę świtu.

\- Czy mogę… liczyć na twoją przychylność, kiedyś?

Thaos wyciąga rękę i dotyka jej policzka.

\- Możesz liczyć na moją przychylność teraz.

Wyjmuje jej z ręki kielich, odstawia go na niski stolik. Ujmuje dłoń dziewczyny i wstaje, lekko pociągając ją za sobą. Przesuwa palcem po jej ustach, nachyla się, jeszcze bliżej, powoli... W oczach dziewczyny widzi uwielbienie. Kiedy ją całuje, smukłe, drżące dłonie opierają się na jego ramionach.

Thaos sięga do szyi, rozpina klamrę, jego płaszcz opada na podłogę. Smukłe, drżące dłonie nieśmiało sięgają do guzików jego szaty.

Jego ręce są spokojne i pewne. Jeden sznurek, drugi, to nie pierwsza akolitka w jego życiu, zna ich proste ubrania równie dobrze jak własne.

Ciemny materiał z miękkim szelestem zsuwa się z jej ramion, odsłaniając gładką skórę, jasną jak najczystszy wosk. W blasku ognia, z włosami lśniącymi złotem i miedzią, dziewczyna wygląda jak świeca. A od jej duszy bije żar.

Thaos wyciąga do niej ręce i sięga ku niej myślą. Żar wybucha płomieniem.

* * *

 

Budzi go cichy okrzyk. Dziewczyna siedzi obok, owinięta prześcieradłem, z potarganymi włosami, próbuje uspokoić oddech. A potem, zamiast spuścić wzrok i gorączkowo zacząć przepraszać, że go obudziła, patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Znam cię – mówi wyraźnie. – Już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy.

Thaos przygląda się jej z zainteresowaniem. Wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia, to pewne. Zastanawia się, co widziała. Z którego życia. I czy powinien zabić ją już teraz.

\- Ja… - dziewczyna rozgląda się wokół, jakby mogła spojrzeć przez ściany jego komnaty. – Byłam już tutaj. Widziałam… - Przykłada dłoń do czoła. – Kolumna adry i… Nie pamiętam… - Wpatruje się w niego rozszerzonymi, nie do końca przytomnymi oczami. – Pytałam cię o coś i… Mówiłeś, że tak było trzeba i… Nie pamiętam…

Thaos też nie pamięta, mówił podobne rzeczy wielu osobom. Wyciąga rękę i dotyka jej policzka, żeby ją uspokoić.

\- Może tak jest lepiej. – Stara się, by jego głos brzmiał łagodnie.

Przez chwilę widzi na jej twarzy wahanie. Ale kiedy zaczyna lekko głaskać ją po włosach, dziewczyna przymyka oczy.

\- Pewnie masz powód, by tak uważać – mówi cichutko.

\- Mam wiele powodów.

\- Których nie chcę znać… - Ale których i tak się domyśla, bo przecież widziała, co dotąd spotkało Iovarę.

Nie wie tylko, że Iovara to zaledwie kropla w oceanie.

\- Nie chcesz – przyznaje Thaos.

Nie musi nawet jej oszukiwać, bo ona po prostu nie chce wiedzieć. Może tak jest lepiej. Szczerość, stosowana z umiarem, jest bardzo odświeżająca.

\- Chodź. – Kładzie się i przyciąga ją do siebie, obejmuje ramieniem, pozwala, by do niego przylgnęła.

Dziewczyna wzdycha cicho, nieśmiało układa dłoń tak, by poczuć pod palcami bicie jego serca. Jest naiwna i głupia z tą swoją miłością, ale ma użyteczny talent. Jest też młoda i ładna, a odrobina uwielbienia od czasu do czasu to miła rzecz.

A to jest, myśli Thaos, odpowiedni czas na odrobinę uwielbienia. Kilka najbliższych miesięcy, dopóki się nią nie znudzi. Albo trochę dłużej, dopóki jej talent będzie przydatny. Poza tym warto czasem mieć kogoś tak oddanego…

\- Jutro zajmiemy się twoimi wspomnieniami. – Znów głaszcze ją po włosach, są miękkie, jedwabiste, przyjemne w dotyku. – A na razie śpij, moja mała duszmistrzyni.

\- Duszmistrzyni? – pyta dziewczyna sennie.

\- Tak kiedyś nazywano ludzi o talencie podobnym do twojego.

\- Bardzo ładnie – mruczy dziewczyna. – Nawet, jeśli nijak ma się do rzeczywistości.

Teraz może nijak, myśli Thaos. Bo wtedy słowo to bardzo dobrze oddawało rzeczywistość.

Dziewczyna opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, a on pozwala jej na to. Potrafi być łaskawy. A ona bez wątpienia doceni tę łaskę.

Już prawie zapomniał, jak to jest z zakochaną kobietą. Nie oczarowaną, zafascynowaną, nie, to pamięta dobrze, takie spotyka często. Taką, która naprawdę kocha. To daje poczucie władzy, upajające jak woń adrowego kadzidła.

Thaos ma władzę i korzysta z niej na co dzień, ale nie dla siebie. Ta władza została mu dana przez Woedikę i nigdy nie użyłby jej dla osobistej korzyści, jakiejkolwiek. I nie chodzi o zemstę bogów, o jakiś nieokreślony lęk – Thaos po prostu doskonale wie, co Królowa zwykła robić z tymi, którzy zawłaszczają sobie jej chwałę. Dlatego tę władzę, jaką ma nad duszami współwyznawców, jaką ma dzięki łasce Woediki i jaką dzierży w jej imieniu, wykorzystuje tylko dla sprawy.

Ale to – bezgraniczne uwielbienie w oczach kobiety – to zupełnie inny rodzaj władzy, władza nad jedną duszą i umysłem, ale władza niepodzielna, osobista. Tego nie zawdzięcza nikomu, tę władzę może wykorzystać do własnych celów. I to właśnie zamierza zrobić.

Dlaczego nie, myśli Thaos. Jest ładna, młoda, nie narzuca się, o nic nie prosi. Jest oddana, żarliwa, robi to, co konieczne, obecność Iovary w lochach Inkwizycji jest tego najlepszym dowodem. I ma talent, potrafi dotknąć duszy, wsączyć do czyjegoś umysłu własną myśl, ma talent i potencjał, by rozwinąć swoje zdolności w potężną broń.

Dlaczego nie, myśli Thaos. Zawsze fascynowało go, jak doskonale istoty rozumne potrafią się oszukiwać, kiedy tego zechcą. Ale może dlatego właśnie świat mógł jeszcze istnieć.

* * *

 

Od tamtej nocy dziewczyna jest częstym gościem w jego komnacie. Thaos nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy jedynie skupić się i posłać myśl, a ona tę myśl słyszy. A później zwykle jest kieliszek wina i pachnące kadzidłem prześcieradła, jej gładka, chłodna skóra i żar bijący od jej duszy.

Czasem dziewczyna o coś pyta, a Thaos zwykle odpowiada na te pytania. O historii, o duszmistrzach. Mówi wszystko to, co wolno mu powiedzieć. Pomaga jej doskonalić się w czytaniu dusz, z satysfakcją obserwuje, jak dziewczyna rozwija swój talent. Jest mentorem, kochankiem – ale nie przyjacielem. Choć rozmawiają często i dużo. Zdarza się nawet, że daje jej czasem jakiś drobny prezent – zwykle są to pożółkłe księgi i starożytne zapiski o magii umysłu i duszy.

Kiedy Thaos znajduje przypadkiem starą – antyczną – spinkę z adry i miedzi, tego samego dnia wpina ją w ogniste włosy dziewczyny. Połączenia adry z miedzią często używali starożytni Engwitanie, jest pewien, że wcześniej ta spinka należała do jakiejś duszmistrzyni, bo już kiedyś ją widział. W innym życiu, w tym pierwszym, które pamięta.

Lśniące adrowe koraliki na miedzianych gałązkach, ciemne na tle jej płomienistych włosów, wyglądają jak krople wieczności. W oczach dziewczyny odbija się czas.

\- Znam cię – mówi wyraźnym, czystym głosem, swoim i nie swoim. – Od początku.

\- Od początku czego? – pyta Thaos ostro, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wszystkiego – odpowiada dziewczyna spokojnie. – Adra płonie, żarna mielą dusze... – Jej oczy patrzą gdzieś daleko, przez wieki. – Ciężar tak wielki, że zmiażdżyłby ciało, ale dusza wytrzyma więcej… Mężczyźni, kobiety, nawet dzieci… Tak wiele dusz… Do końca czasu będzie je niósł na swoich barkach, choć nie wziął ich dla siebie, a to brzemię wykrzywi jego ducha…

Interesujące, myśli Thaos. Dziewczyna widzi więcej, niż się spodziewał. A na pewno więcej, niż sama potrafi zrozumieć. Nie wie, na przykład, że dusze nie mają ciężaru, gdyby miały, przecież by je poczuł. Nie czuje, więc nie mają. Choć może powinny mieć.

Dziewczyna mruga, kręci głową.

\- Co… ja… Co się stało?

\- Widziałaś poprzednie życie – wyjaśnia Thaos. – Twoja dusza się budzi. – Ujmuje dziewczynę pod brodę, uważnie patrzy jej w oczy, w których widzi jednak tylko ufność. – Jesteś bardzo wyjątkowa, moja mała duszmistrzyni. Masz wielki dar.

\- Bo czasem widzę poprzednie życie?

\- Bo kiedyś możesz zobaczyć więcej. – Thaos dobrze wie, że duszy raz przebudzonej łatwiej przebudzić się znowu. A każde przebudzenie to wiedza, świadomość, potęga.

W zamyśleniu przyciąga ją do siebie, gładzi jej jedwabiste włosy i chłodną skórę, a dziewczyna mięknie w jego rękach jak wosk.

\- Pamiętasz, co widziałaś? – pyta łagodnie; cichy brzęk adrowego sztyletu też może być miły dla ucha.

Dziewczyna zastanawia się przez chwilę, próbuje zrozumieć sens niekompletnych obrazów, jakie migoczą jej pod powiekami. Wreszcie podnosi na niego jasne oczy.

\- Ciebie – mówi powoli. – Czułam brzemię, które niesiesz – dodaje z wahaniem.

Thaos uśmiecha się w duchu. Manipulacja jest o wiele łatwiejsza, gdy fałszywy obraz można zbudować z kawałków prawdy.

* * *

 

Są dni, kiedy odczuwa zmęczenie. Pamięta wszystkie swoje życia, ale pamięć śmiertelników nie jest przeznaczona do tego, by mieścić tyle wspomnień. Choć, jeśli trzeba, potrafi to zrobić. Dla Thaosa to cenne, bo każdy fragment przeszłości daje wiedzę. Ale wiedza, w przeciwieństwie do dusz, ma swój ciężar.

Dziewczyna czeka w jego komnacie, choć tego wieczoru jej nie wołał. Nie powinna była przychodzić; nauczyła się już wyczuwać jego nastroje wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy lepiej nie zakłócać jego samotności.

A jednak przyszła.

\- Jesteś zmęczony – mówi, przepraszającym tonem, a w jej jasnych oczach błyszczy współczucie.

Thaos ma ochotę się roześmiać. Nie potrzebuje tego, współczucia, litości… Ale może jednak dobrze, że przyszła. Jej odwiedziny zwykle pomagają na sen.

\- Wzruszająca troska – mówi Thaos, starając się powstrzymać od drwin. – Ale zupełnie niepotrzebna.

Kiedy siada i sięga po kielich z winem, chłodne palce dziewczyny delikatnie dotykają jego skroni. Czuje ten dotyk nie tylko fizycznie, czuje go w umyśle. W duszy. Jak balsam. Zmęczenie mija, rozwiewa się, zostaje tylko oświetlona ogniem komnata i smukłe dłonie płomiennowłosej dziewczyny. Thaos przymyka oczy.

\- Jesteś cudowna – mówi, absolutnie szczerze; cudowne lekarstwo, nic więcej.

Miękkie usta muskają jego włosy. Miękkie, gorące… Thaos odwraca się i całuje ją. Długo. Mocno. Tak, jej odwiedziny pomagają na sen…

Thaos wstaje.

\- Chodź, moja mała duszmistrzyni.

Jak zwykle nie mówi do niej po imieniu. Zna je, oczywiście, ale nigdy go nie używa. Narzędziom nie nadaje się imion. A że nazywa ją duszmistrzynią – każdy przecież nadaje imię ulubionej broni.

* * *

 

Początkowo nawet jej nie zauważa. Owszem, zawsze jest czujny, nawet gdy schodzi do najgłębszego sanktuarium Breith Eaman, choć nikt poza nim nie ma tu wstępu. A jednak ona przyszła. Może dlatego nic nie wyczuł – wypatruje zagrożeń, a ona nigdy nie zwróciłaby się przeciwko niemu. To nie ma nic wspólnego z zaufaniem; widzi jej duszę, więc po prostu wie.

\- Nie powinnaś tu przychodzić – mówi cicho, ale w jego głosie dźwięczy subtelna groźba.

\- Wiem. Ale… - Dziewczyna kręci głową. – Musiałam. Muszę wiedzieć.

\- Ach. – Thaos lekko marszczy brwi. – Więc rozmawiałaś z Iovarą.

\- Powiedziała, że bogowie nie są prawdziwi…

\- Och, są, jak najbardziej. – Są prawdziwi, realnie istnieją, Thaos wie o tym najlepiej.

\- Istnieją, wiem. Iovara… Mówiła, że nie zawsze tak było. Że stworzyli ich Engwitanie. Że… - Na twarzy dziewczyny widać zwątpienie.

\- Istnieją. Mają realną moc.

W jej jasnych oczach jest ogień.

– Odpowiedz mi, Thaosie. Muszę to wiedzieć.

Nigdy, poza chwilami namiętności, nie zwraca się do niego po imieniu. A teraz to zrobiła. Thaos widzi wątpliwości, znaczące się na jej duszy jak rysy na szkle.

\- Tak, Iovara mówiła prawdę.

\- Więc miała rację…

\- Mówiła prawdę – powtarza Thaos z naciskiem. – To nie znaczy, że miała rację. – Patrzy dziewczynie w oczy i duszę. – Tak, zostali stworzeni. To nie umniejsza ich mocy.

Dziewczyna długo milczy.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta wreszcie.

\- Wybraliśmy ład zamiast świata pogrążonego w chaosie – odpowiada Thaos spokojnie.

\- Ład? Chaos? To nie jest takie proste…

\- Nie – przerywa Thaos cicho, ale w jego głosie dźwięczy stal. – Nie jest proste.

Dziewczyna milczy, uspokaja się, jakby nagle przygasł w niej ogień. Podnosi wzrok na potężną kolumnę adry. Przez chwilę wydaje się, że jest gdzieś daleko, w innym miejscu, czasie… W innym życiu. Ale po chwili mruga i znów spogląda na niego.

\- Wróć do swoich komnat – mówi Thaos, łagodnie, lecz stanowczo. – Albo do moich. Odpocznij. Przemyśl wszystko. A później odpowiem na twoje pytania. – Ostrzegawczo unosi dłoń. – Ale więcej tu nie przychodź.

Dziewczyna powoli kiwa głową. Obraca w palcach adrową spinkę, która zsunęła jej się z włosów.

\- Nikt poza tobą nie ma tu wstępu? – pyta jeszcze.

\- Nie, wejść tu może każdy. – Thaos uśmiecha się lekko, ale jego oczy pozostają zimne. – Ale wychodzę tylko ja.

* * *

 

Jest zamyślona i bije od niej jakiś przejmujący smutek, który każdego innego by poruszył, ale na Thaosie nie robi wrażenia.

\- Pamiętam – mówi cicho dziewczyna, włosy opadają jej na twarz jak ognista zasłona.

\- Co pamiętasz? – pyta Thaos, głosem łagodnym jak przyćmiony odblask światła na ostrzu noża.

\- Wszystko. – Dziewczyna podnosi na niego zmęczone oczy. – Przecież wiesz. Też tam byłeś.

\- Nie pamiętam cię – mówi Thaos ostrożnie, i rzeczywiście, nie przypomina jej sobie.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się smutno.

\- Bo wtedy mnie nie widziałeś.

Zagląda w jej duszę i widzi wspomnienie. Wysoki mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach, jego chuda twarz przypomina czaszkę, jego palce cienkie i kruche jak kości dotykają lśniącej adry. Obok stoi młoda kobieta – jeszcze dziewczyna – o włosach jak słońce i oczach jak niebo po burzy. Przy jej skroni błyszczy spinka z adry i miedzi. Po jej bladym czole spływa kropelka potu. A dusza mężczyzny, ostrożnie prowadzona jej myślami, ulatuje z ciała, przez adrę, gdzie kłębi się wiele innych dusz. Stojący obok drugi mężczyzna patrzy na całą scenę oczami Thaosa.

Rzeczywiście, nie widział jej wtedy. Zwracał uwagę na sam proces, nie na duszmistrzów, którzy go nadzorowali.

Była tam… a teraz wciąż jest tutaj. Iovara, gdy odkryła przeszłość, odeszła. Ona, gdy odkryła przeszłość, przyszła do niego. I nie wygląda, jakby zamierzała odchodzić.

\- A jednak wciąż tu jesteś – zauważa Thaos. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo muszę. – Dziewczyna znów spuszcza głowę, włosy opadają jej na twarz. – Bo nie ma innej drogi.

\- A więc rozumiesz.

\- Ja? Tak, rozumiem. – Podnosi na niego błyszczące oczy. – Chcę zapomnieć – mówi cicho, niemal błagalnie.

\- Nie potrafię sprawić, byś zapomniała.

Ogień, który do tej pory widział tylko w jej duszy, rozbłyska nagłym płomieniem w jej oczach.

\- Potrafisz. Jest sposób. – Oboje wiedzą, o czym mówi. – Nigdy o nic cię nie prosiłam. Teraz proszę.

\- Jeszcze trochę – mówi Thaos łagodnie. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. – Teraz jeszcze jest mu potrzebna, teraz nie może sobie pozwolić na taką stratę.

\- To także wykorzystasz, prawda?

\- Dziwi cię to?

Na jej ustach pojawia się pozbawiony wesołości uśmiech.

\- Nie. Przecież pamiętam. – Wstaje, odgarnia opadające na twarz włosy. – Zaczekam. – Waha się przez moment. – Ale to będziesz ty. Nikt inny.

\- Ja – obiecuje Thaos bez emocji, może jedynie lekko zdziwiony, że ona patrzy mu prosto w oczy, a zwykle odwraca wzrok, jakby nie mogła znieść jego spojrzenia.

Dziewczyna kieruje się do drzwi i zamierza wyjść, ale Thaos ją zatrzymuje.

\- Zostań – mówi tym cichym, niskim głosem, którego używa przy specjalnych okazjach.

Nie może przecież pozwolić, żeby dziewczyna zmarnowała swój potencjał, zanim w pełni go wykorzystają. Właściwie zrobi to i tak, bo mogłaby służyć im dłużej, ale przynajmniej Thaos zadba o to, by jej śmierć nie poszła na marne. A żeby tak się stało, śmierć ta musi nastąpić w odpowiednim momencie i odpowiednich okolicznościach. Do tego czasu będzie pilnował, by nie próbowała zrobić czegoś głupiego.

Dziewczyna milczy.

\- Chyba się mnie nie boisz? – pyta Thaos, z lekką drwiną.

Czuje pod palcami, jak z jej ciała ulatuje napięcie, gdy jej wyprostowane ramiona opadają nieco.

\- Nie. Choć może powinnam.

\- Może. – Thaos lekko mruży oczy. – Dlaczego akurat teraz? Przez to, co sobie przypomniałaś?

Dziewczyna odwraca głowę, światło świec obrysowuje jej profil miękkim blaskiem. Thaos pewnie doceniłby ten widok, ale już wiele żywotów temu przestał być wrażliwy na piękno.

\- Przez to wszystko, co musiałam zrobić. Iovara… - Kręci głową, blask tańczy na ognistych lokach. – Wspomnienia to tylko kropla w morzu. Rozumiem, dlaczego. – Unosi głowę i patrzy wprost na niego. – Ale wolałabym nie wiedzieć. Wolałabym wierzyć.

\- To akurat się nie wyklucza – odpowiada Thaos.

\- Ale już nie będzie jak dotąd. – Dziewczyna uśmiecha się smutno. – Już nigdy nie będzie jak kiedyś.

Nie może zrobić nic głupiego, myśli Thaos zimno. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. I ma talent, który go ciekawi, który szkoda będzie stracić. Musi więc zadbać o to, by móc wykorzystywać jej dar jak najdłużej.

\- Może być – mówi łagodnie, wyciągając do niej rękę. – Chodź, moja mała duszmistrzyni.

Jej dłoń jest smukła i chłodna, jak zawsze. Ale w jej oczach jest coś, czego do niedawna w nich nie widział. Rzeczywiście, zrozumiała. Także to, że dla niego liczy się tylko jego wielka sprawa, a jej mała miłość nie ma i nigdy nie miała żadnego znaczenia. A jednak wyciąga do niego ręce, bo mimo wszystko bardzo chce wierzyć.

* * *

 

Dziewczyna spędza teraz w jego komnacie każdą noc, a Thaos stara się zapewnić jej komfort. A mimo to wydaje się, jakby gasła w oczach. Zaakceptowała prawdę, nie odeszła, dalej trwa u jego boku i służy sprawie. Trwa, ale najwyraźniej nie potrafi tak żyć.

Dlatego, choć już wcześniej zadał to pytanie, pyta jeszcze raz. Może tym razem odpowiedź odwiedzie ją od tego, o co go prosiła.

\- Odkryłaś to samo, co Iovara. A jednak nie zrobiłaś tego, co ona. Dlaczego?

Oczy o barwie świtu błyszczą za zasłoną ognistych włosów.

\- Bo musiałam. Bo nie było innej drogi. Mówiłam ci.

Delikatnym, niemal pieszczotliwym gestem Thaos odgarnia pasmo włosów, opadające na jej policzek.

\- Ale nie powiedziałaś mi wszystkiego. A jestem bardzo ciekaw, co kryje się w twoich myślach, moja mała duszmistrzyni.

\- Ja… - Dziewczyna odwraca wzrok. – Podjąłeś decyzję za nich. Iovara zrobiła tak samo. – Przez moment patrzy mu w oczy. – Myślę, że bardzo mało was różni. Różniło – poprawia cicho, w jej głosie słychać wstyd i poczucie winy. - Myślę, że nie każdy cel uświęca środki, że może… - milknie, przerażona własną śmiałością.

Thaos kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie. Tak, robił straszne rzeczy. Nie żałuje.

\- Myślę, że może to był błąd… - Jej dusza drży jak płomień świecy na wietrze. – Ale myślę też, że ludzie potrzebują czegoś, w co mogą wierzyć. Bo czasem trudno jest wierzyć w ludzi, a nie wszyscy potrafią uwierzyć w siebie. I może to był błąd… Ale nie wiem, czy Iovara nie popełniła kolejnego. – Dziewczyna kręci głową. – Nie wiem. Nie dowiem się. Muszę wierzyć.

Thaos przygląda jej się z uwagą.

\- I dzięki tej wierze możesz spać spokojnie?

\- Ja? Nie. – Dziewczyna uśmiecha się krzywo, bez wesołości. – Ale może przynajmniej inni śpią.

Ma duszę o wiele ciekawszą, niż podejrzewał. Szkoda, że zaczął się o tym przekonywać dopiero tak późno. Ale ma jeszcze dość czasu, żeby zaczerpnąć z tej duszy nieco żaru.

Wyjmuje jej z ręki tylko na wpół opróżniony kielich wina.

\- Dzisiaj ty też będziesz spała, moja mała duszmistrzyni. – Krucha dziewczyno z gorejącą duszą, od której mógłby się zająć cały świat, myśli Thaos, ale spłoniesz tylko ty sama.

Zanurza palce w płomieniste włosy, przyciąga ją bliżej, smukłe dłonie szukają oparcia na jego ramionach. Jej pocałunek smakuje popiołem.

* * *

 

W jej niewielkiej komnacie jest jasno – drgają płomyki świec, w kominku płonie ogień. To dobrze. Byłoby niewłaściwe, gdyby odeszła w ciemności.

Dziewczyna przeciera zaspane oczy, rozpoznaje go. W jej uśmiechu jest coś, co przypomina Thaosowi świetlny refleks na rozbitym szkle.

\- Przyszedłeś.

\- Przecież mówiłem, że przyjdę.

Thaos podchodzi bliżej i siada obok niej na łóżku. Spodziewa się pytań, ale żadne nie pada, ona po prostu patrzy mu w oczy i wyczytuje z nich wszystkie odpowiedzi.

\- Zrób to szybko.

W jego dłoni lśni nóż z białej adry. Podobnych niektóre plemiona Eir Glanfath używały kiedyś do składania ofiar – ma to w sobie osobliwą symbolikę.

\- Nie będzie bolało – obiecuje Thaos.

Jest bezwzględny, ale potrafi być łaskawy dla tych, którzy wiernie mu służą. A mało kto służył mu z takim oddaniem jak ona. Dlatego sięga do jej duszy, sprawia, że wspomnienie bólu znika natychmiast, to prawie tak, jakby rzeczywiście go nie czuła.

\- A więc jednak… - wzdycha dziewczyna, z jakąś gorzką satysfakcją. – Przyszedłeś – dodaje, widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, a jej głos brzmi zarazem smutno i niemal drwiąco. – A więc byłam przynajmniej ważną sprawą.

Zamyka oczy, ostatni oddech ucieka z jej ust. Gorejąca dusza zmienia się w dym i ulatuje.

Thaos ma chęć się roześmiać. A więc jednak zrozumiała. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, widocznie jej nie docenił. Tym gorzej.

Zaciska usta. Co za strata, cóż za marnotrawstwo. Ale jeśli by jej nie zabił, prędzej czy później oddałaby duszę sama. Teraz przynajmniej wykorzysta jej śmierć, by wyplenić resztki herezji, razem z heretykami.

Patrzy na spokojną, bladą twarz dziewczyny, na pustkę w oczach barwy świtu. Delikatnie wyplątuje z jej włosów adrową spinkę. Szkoda, myśli przelotnie. Ale przecież prędzej czy później i tak znowu się spotkają. Choć Thaos wątpi, czy zwróci na nią uwagę.

* * *

 

Wiele żywotów później spotyka ją w mieście, zwanym obecnie Zatoką Buntu, na schodach w Pałacu Diuka. Ma inną budowę ciała, inną twarz i oczy jak zmierzch, a jej włosy nie są ogniste, lecz białe – siwe – przetykane pojedynczymi ciemnymi kosmykami, wyglądają jak biała adra. Ale Thaos widzi jej duszę, widział ją przez chwilę już wcześniej, dlatego rozpoznaje ją od razu. Zresztą wiedział, że w końcu znowu się spotkają.

Dziewczyna patrzy na niego, próbując przypomnieć sobie coś więcej, próbując znaleźć sens w strzępkach myśli i wspomnień, Thaos wie, bo widzi, jak zagubiona jest jej dusza. Widzi nieme pytanie w jej oczach i wie, że go poznała, że coś wyczuwa. To go nie dziwi; w wielu poprzednich życiach była duszmistrzynią, może w tym także jest. Tacy jak ona teraz nazywają się enigmatykami; jakby była w tym jakakolwiek tajemnica, myśli z pogardą Thaos.

W tym, że ona przypomina sobie obrazy z przeszłości, też nie ma nic niezwykłego, sam także ma przebudzoną duszę. Nie; jego dusza nigdy nie zasnęła. Ale jej dusza przebudziła się, nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Ale tym razem dostrzega w niej coś więcej. To nie jest zwykłe przebudzenie. Oprócz własnej duszy ona widzi także inne, nie w taki sposób, jak zwykle wyczuwają dusze enigmatycy. Ach, więc teraz jest Widzącą. Engwitanie takich jak ona nazywali duszmistrzami wieków.

* * *

 

Ich drogi krzyżują się ponownie – nie po raz pierwszy, może też i nie ostatni – w głębiach Breith Eaman. Tu się zaczęło, myśli Thaos, słusznie więc tu powinno się też zakończyć.

Jest w niej wiele z tamtej dziewczyny. Żarliwa, współczująca, chciałaby ocalić cały świat, nawet przed nim samym. Ale też bardzo się od tamtej dziewczyny różni. Thaos pamięta, że w poprzednim życiu zwykle odwracała wzrok, a teraz patrzy mu w oczy, śmiało, bez obaw, bez wahania, bez strachu. Jedynie ze smutkiem. Oto, myśli Thaos drwiąco, miłość, która przetrwała śmierć. Bo trudno uznać, że cokolwiek zwyciężyła.

\- Jakże byłam naiwna – mówi dziewczyna, jakby do siebie.

\- Byłaś – potwierdza Thaos bezlitośnie.

\- Pewnie wiesz o tym najlepiej. – Próbuje coś wyczytać z jego oczu, próbuje zajrzeć do jego umysłu, bo w tym życiu także jest duszmistrzynią.

Jest też czymś więcej. Jest Widzącą. Wie, ile razy się spotkali, choć nie pamięta wszystkiego. Przez mgnienie oka Thaos czuje przemożną chęć, by przypomnieć jej niektóre z tych spotkań. Ze szczegółami. Zobaczyć, czy jej dusza znów zadrży, czy uda mu się wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. Ci, którzy tracą pewność, popełniają błędy.

Jak również ci, którzy są nazbyt pewni siebie.

Ona już nie jest naiwną dziewczyną. Jest kobietą, wciąż jeszcze młodą, ale o wiekowych oczach, w których widać wszystkie jej poprzednie żywoty. A Thaos, ranny, pokonany, klęczy na kamiennej posadzce u jej stóp. To tak absurdalne, że niemal wybucha śmiechem.

\- Szkoda, że nie posłuchałeś – mówi miękko dziewczyna o oczach staruszki  i włosach białych jak adra. – Zawsze potrafiłeś słuchać.

Tak, to prawda, zawsze uważnie chwytał i zapamiętywał każde słowo i gest, by później je wykorzystać. Każdy strzęp informacji, jaki mógł okazać się przydatny. Czasem jedynie wyciągał błędne wnioski. Przelotnie zastanawia się, jak wyglądałby świat, gdyby to ona zajęła miejsce Wygnanej Królowej. Przez mgnienie oka niemal widzi ją w koronie z białej adry, bijący od niej blask, ogień w jej sercu, ogień, którym chciałaby ogrzać cały świat, nieświadoma, że mogłaby przy tym ten świat spalić.

\- Co teraz zrobisz? – pyta spokojnie.

Robił, co uznał za słuszne, robił, co musiał, służył tak długo, jak mógł. Nie czuje lęku. Jedynie rozczarowanie, że przeszedł tak długą drogę i zawiódł.

Dziewczyna o płomiennej duszy uśmiecha się z tak przejmującym smutkiem, że na moment porusza to nawet jego.

\- To, co muszę – mówi łagodnie.

Thaos patrzy jej w oczy, oczy, które po raz pierwszy sięgają w głąb jego umysłu i do jego duszy. I wyczytuje z nich odpowiedź.

Ostatnim, co widzi przed śmiercią, jest smukła postać na tle wysokiej adrowej kolumny, pulsującej tętnem świata. Przez moment, zanim Thaos zamyka oczy, białe włosy dziewczyny lśnią jak świetlista korona.


End file.
